


Prince Vlad, murderous

by delorita



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of Gary Oldman's perfect performances :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Vlad, murderous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).




End file.
